


Rose & Feferi Visit An Aquarium

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [78]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: There was an aquarium near Feferi's summer home, and it was full of fish. It was also the wintertime, which meant that Feferi should probably be in one of her winter homes instead, but this one had the closest aquarium (all of them had one within an hour's drive at most), and her new friend from school just positively insisted on it, which meant that this was the place they would be hanging at. There was nothing spectacular about this aquarium, and by aquarium standards it was spectacularly mundane, but the less time spent in the car with Feferi's mother, the better.Rose and Feferi both sat on the floor, each one cross-legged, watching a gigantic tank of water.78/365
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Feferi Peixes
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 9





	Rose & Feferi Visit An Aquarium

There was an aquarium near Feferi's summer home, and it was full of fish. It was also the wintertime, which meant that Feferi should probably be in one of her winter homes instead, but this one had the closest aquarium (all of them had one within an hour's drive at most), and her new friend from school just positively insisted on it, which meant that this was the place they would be hanging at. There was nothing spectacular about this aquarium, and by aquarium standards it was spectacularly mundane, but the less time spent in the car with Feferi's mother, the better.

Rose and Feferi both sat on the floor, each one cross-legged, watching a gigantic tank of water. Individuals with more decorum would likely consider watching the tank while standing, but Rose considered herself flat out of the mythical substance, while Feferi could not spell "decorum" if you asked her to - that was more of a Rose Lalonde word than a Feferi Peixes one. People passed behind them quietly, occasionally a child or two would join them on the floor, sitting down cross-legged with them and admiring the various aquatic animals and strange wildlife that passed by them like aliens from another world.

A small, brilliantly colored cuttlefish began to jet across the tank, its stubby little tentacles waving about with every motion, pulled every-which-way by the drag of the water it was pushing itself through. Feferi clapped her hands together twice and then grabbed Rose's arm by the wrist to point her towards it, whisper-shouting to let her excitement known without interrupting or annoying the various other more sentient inhabitants of the aquarium, the ones walking around and holding strollers - "Look, Rose! A cuttlefish!"

"Fascinating." Rose observed dryly, watching as it continued to gently drift itself through the water. Feferi's hands slowly let go of Rose's while Rose's index finger curled outward like an accusatory witch, pointing towards the cuttlefish, who turned to face them as if to say "Who, me?". A small smile curled over Rose's face. "Are you a big fan of cuttlefish? They're not exactly my favorite cephalopod, personally."

"Oh, yes! I definitely think they are _my_ favorite!" Feferi responded excitedly, scooting closer to the glass so she could squish her face up against it in stark defiance of the aquarium rules, hands pressed to the cold material. The cuttlefish curiously twirled like the world's slowest moving drill towards Feferi, getting closer and closer, its colors ever-shifting before it bumped up against the glass with a start, turning water-blue and then skin-brown in imitation of the person it was looking back at. "Oh! Oh! Rose, look, he's changing colors to look like me! Did you know that cuttlefish can change colors rapidly in order to stun and lure in prey before going on the attack? And that they have one of the largest brain-to-body-size ratios of all invertebrates? I just think they're _so_ neat!"

"I repeat myself, fascinating. Your knowledge of cuttlefish facts is truly outstanding, and a thing worthy of severe admiration." Rose replied with as much sincerity as Rose could muster through in her voice, deciding to not press her face against glass of unqualified amounts of sanitation, but still scooting a couple of scoots closer to observe. The cuttlefish reached out a tendril, pressing it to the glass against Feferi's fingers, and then the rest of its tendrils, like it was trying to grab her hand through the glass, only giving up after a minute of continuous effort (all the while, Feferi growing steadily more excited and noisy, small beeps and chirps and coos leaving her throat) and returning to the sands.

"What about you, what's your favorite?" Feferi asked, taking a moment to catch her breath as the cuttlefish vanished into the dirty, sparkling tan-colors of the aquarium tank's bottom, turning her head towards Rose. "You said it wasn't cuttlefish, right?"

"No, not cuttlefish. I'm much more of a fan of squid, personally." Rose replied, craning her head upwards at a sudden, large shadow passing over the tunnel-tank's topside. "Big squid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
